The present invention relates to a washing method and a washing apparatus utilizing low frequency oscillation wherein a washing is carried out by use of multi-phase medium consisting of water, detergent and air and being subjected to a resonance phenomenon at a specific frequency.
Generally, a washing machine includes a pulsator rotatable mounted at the lower portion of a washing tub and a motor mounted on a base of the machine and adapted to rotate the pulsator. As the pulsator rotates by repeated normal and reverse rotations of the motor at a speed reduced by a speed reducing mechanism, a washing water in the washing tub produces a heart water flow or a rotated water flow. Clothes contained in the washing tub are moved by the water flow. During the movement of clothes, friction generates to carry out a washing. Such a washing machine is of the washing type utilizing the intensity or movement of water flows. In this type, an washing effect is obtained by a combination of a mechanical energy of the shear force of fluid, the bending movement and frictional action of clothes with a chemical effect of a detergent.
However, such a conventional washing machine has the following problems:
First, clothes contained in the washing tub get easily twisted or tangled due to repeated agitating operations, namely, repeated normal and reverse rotations of the pulsator. As a result, a severe damage of clothes may occur. PA1 Second, the solubility of the detergent achieved by the water flow is low. As a result, the consumption of the detergent is excessive, thereby resulting in contamination of rivers. PA1 Third, clothes may be stained with the detergent not solved after the washing operation. The stained detergent may injure the user's skin. PA1 Finally, a larger quantity of washing water and a more lengthened washing time are required for removal of the detergent not solved.